Ugh, this feeling its so weird is it love?
by Shinatty
Summary: It was just fighting, fighting, and fighting. Until this feeling came into Okita's chest. Everything happened from there. this is an rp u know.. I rp as Okita and my AWESOME WRITER RP FRIEND rps as Kagura.. hope you'll like this!


It had become routine. They'd meet up (accidentally, of course), bicker for a few minutes and before innocent bystanders could run away they'd be fighting. Kagura's fists flew rapidly, wanting nothing more than to smash the bastard's face in, but she had to admit, he was a rather good fighter.

"Oi, didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to fight girls?"

He dodged her punches, one by one. Okita also wanted to punch her ugly face in but he had to say the truth, she wasnt that bad.

"She never cared, China!"

Kagura ducked and kicked her foot out swiftly, hoping he'd miss her movement and fall to the ground so she could then proceed to step on his face.

"It's no wonder you turned out to be a bastard."

He did a back flip and didnt trip. Okita landed on the ground perfectly and tried to kick her off her legs.

"A bastard like you? I thought so." he grinned.

Her eyebrow twitched unconsciously, half pissed for the comment and half angry that her tactic failed. Unfortunate for Okita though, Kagura had read his next movement and was up in the air a second later, ready to swing her umbrella into his gut.

"I'm a lady, sadist jerk, learn some manners!" She swung with all her might, expecting to connect.

As the umbrella swung, he took it by the hand (not the bullet part) and kicked so he would jump out to the other way, missing th umbrella by a centimeter.

"A feminine bastard is a bitch then, bitch." he smirked, and he took out his sword, "You have an umbrella and I have my sword, its fair this way... oh and before you die, you should go tell Danna and Glasses."

His sword started to play mp3 and he listened to his songs while swinging his sword around, "Bring it on, China."

"That's Queen Bitch to you, sadist freak," she yelled, a smirk of her own in place. "And I'm not the one who'll die," she began, dodging his sword and meeting every swing with her umbrella, "so go tell Gori and Mayora to start looking for your replacement."

She jumped backwards and pointed her umbrella at Okita, "I'll give you 10 seconds to fight me seriously." How dare he listen to music while fighting her?

In reality she knew she could just shoot at him aimlessly and probably injure him, but she never did. There was something oddly pleasing about sparring with the sadist - as if she'd ever admit it out loud.

He grinned, "Got a point, ugly. You /are/ the most bitchy." he laughed, "I'll be dead after I kil- I mean, when Hijikata-san dies of /natural/ causes."

He tilted his head, "I am fighting you seriously... Sort of." he smirked again.

He thought that she was.... how to say it... interesting. Well, different from the other girls, but a good different. He mentally slapped himself, "Did I just actually compliment her...?" he thought, but kept on swinging his sword at her.

Kagura pouted at the ugly comment, "Hey! I'll have you know I'm the prettiest girl in Edo!" She blasted a shot, aiming it a little too high to actually graze the bastard's head. She felt rather sorry for the Mayo-freak, having to deal with a jerk like him.

"And you're not fighting me seriously," she shouted, running behind Okita. She aimed a hard kick to his back, "You're still listening to your stupid music." If he wasn't careful she'd really shoot his brains out.

He ducked and his music player turned off, "Shit. Now look what you did. Its not working now." he pouted then he added, "And I am fighting you seriously." he rolled his eyes.

He thought to himself, "Yea right. Of course I'm not fighting you seriously. Has she even seen me fight before?? I'm known as the strongest in the Shinsengumi... I'm just lazy thats all." he aimed at her arm, "Che. I'd just rather do ... something else."

She hopped away before Okita could get her arm and then looked up at him, a curious look on her face, "Something else?" Was he becoming tired of their sparring matches? Who else was she supposed to beat up on boring days? Or maybe he had a better idea than just regular fighting...

"Like what?" She didn't let her complete guard down, but she lowered her umbrella, keeping a good distance from Okita (just in case he was just trying to trick her.)

He tilted his head, "...I-I'm not sure... I just ... said something... wow, that was... weird." he looked at her then instantly looked at the floor, "Whats this... feeling?" he thought to himself.

Okita felt it coming from his chest. He looked at his chest and made a confused look, "....?"

Kagura blinked, a look of confusion on her face as well. What the heck was bothering him anyway? "Oi, if you're hungry you can buy us some food." She knew how hard it was to fight on an empty stomach and she might as well get a meal out of him while she could.

She walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "Or... do you have gas?" She made a face

He blinked and shook his head, "Maybe I am hungry..." he looked at her again, "Hey... Lets go eat something."

"LETS? LETS??? Why did I say that???" he asked himself in his mind, but... he didnt want to change it.

_Wow, he's actually agreed to buy me food_, Kagura thought. Didn't the poor fool know he'd be broke by the end of the hour at that rate? She grinned and nodded, "Okay, but you're paying." She mentally cheered; now she wouldn't starve at home.

"Where are we going anyway? You better not feed me cheap food."

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her suddenly then mentally slapped himself, "Ok, theres something wrong with me."

Something was wrong with this picture, or at least Kagura was starting to think something was. But it was food and even if she tried to analyse what was going on her mind went back to thinking about all the delicious dishes she could eat, "Rice. And maybe something with some beef."

In the end, she was quite easy to please.

He just stood there, mouth slightly open in shock, "She agreed... and I'm... happy??" he thought and shook his head, "...nothings wrong with me."

"Fine," he mumbled, knowing that he couldnt change his mind now. He pointed to a store close to him, "How about there?"

"Ok, something is definatly wrong with me... I can't insult or hurt her now... but... why??" he thought and then he looked at the sky and muttered, "This is your fault, but I'll take it all out on Hijikata."

Okita started to walk to the store, wondering if she was even following. "Shit. Why am I even caring!!??" he thought again and he had this urge to kick himself.

She grinned, happy to know she was going to eat soon and ran up to walk beside him.

"I expect dessert too," she added. She didn't exactly trust Okita; there had to be a catch, else he wouldn't be acting... _nice_. Before he could trick her though, she'd eat to her delight and then kick his ass.

Okita sighed, he knew that he shouldnt have done this but he couldnt stop himself, "Yea... dessert too."

Noticing that the red haired girl was next to him he moved over a bit, trying not to be close, but his body said something else. Rather, he moved just a bit closer.

"WHAT??? OK THATS IT. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY." he thought to himself, trying hard not to growl.

Kagura noticed the movement Okita made and mentally raised a brow. He was definitely up to something. She grabbed the door to the restaurant and swung it open, "Are you sick?" That was one explanation. She guessed the second would come after the meal when they were fighting again. _Stupid sadist, don't make me worry about your health before I kick you ass._

"I'm not sure." he punched his arm to stop it from trying to hold her hand, "My body's not listening to me. Thats all." he tried to make it seem normal.

Okita walked in and said, "Two please."

Okay, now Kagura was amused. Okita was acting really strange, "Did you lose a bet with your Mayo Vice-Commander?" That would help explain some of the oddness.

She waited until the they were seated (in a rather small booth made for couples) before she observed him. He couldn't have just magically swapped personalities from total jerk to nicest guy, right?

Okita frowned, "I would never lose a bet to that bastard."

"Why the couple seat???" he thought, "But... now I can see her face completely.. she is pret- WHAT?" he twitched as he thought.

His mind didnt stop, "Her eyes... such a beautiful colour.. and her hair.. soft and red..." he twitched a bit more before saying, "What do you want?" to the girl.

She raised her brow, eyes meeting his, "If you say so." She hadn't really looked at his eyes before, but now she saw how they caught the light and her own mind started to wander, _He's rather nice to look at when he's not being a jackass._

_Wait, what the?_

She quickly averted her eyes, glancing at the menu. _Temporary insanity,_ she told herself, "Everything looks good. Can I get everything?"

He laughed, "Are you an idiot?," he was going to say no but instead he said, "Of course, why not?"

Thank God the wallet he had was stolen from Hijikata-san so he didnt need to actually pay. Okita sighed. Why was this happening? He had no idea whatsoever. Okita rubbed his temples and leaned back. Opening his eyes, the one thing that he didnt want to see, he saw it. Kagura's face again. Okita's mind filled with her face.. her smile... he suddenly coughed. "E-excuse me." he muttered.

Okita stood up and said to her, "I'd like to go wash my hands first, so I'll go to the bathroom." he ended the sentence with a smile. He shook the smile off and walked to the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom he washed his face with cold water, "Theres something very wrong going around here... I'll have to bear with it..." he wiped the water off and smiled his award winning smile in the mirror, "I can do this."

_Did he really just agree to order everything?_ She thought, wanting to jump across the table and glomp Okita. It had been a while since she ate as much as she wanted - stupid Gin-chan and his gambling - but now she'd really eat to her heart's content.

"Okay~" she said, forgetting her original idea of beating the crap out of Okita after they ate. She didn't want to say it, but she figured she owed him. Just a little. Even if this was a trick he was still buying her food.

She let her mind wander a little while he was gone. Usually she'd only look at Okita with disgust, but today she kind of liked his company. She smiled, but quickly wiped it off her face, _What the hell._

Maybe she was catching whatever disease Okita had. Either way, she gave him a smile when he sat down and then kicked herself, "What are you having?"

He shruged, "Dunno.... probably some noodles or something..." he sighed.

Okita looked at the food which just came. It filled the whole table, not a spot without the food. He stared at her with his reddish brownish eyes, "You sure you can finish all this?" he added, "There's still dessert you know."

Her attention immediately glued itself to the food and, as if planned, her stomach made a loud grumble, "Of course I can finish it." To demonstrate, she picked the nearest bowl and started to eat.

"A girl's got to get her protein," she said with a mouthful. Before Kagura realized it there was only a side of rice left.

Okita looked at her again. Then he laughed, trying to cover his mouth. "You have quite the appetite!" he said between the laughs, his hair flinging to the side as he laughed. Okita looked... quite good under the light.

"You're fast too..." he said, grinning at her. Okita's real smile formed and he kept it there for two seconds only, realizing that he actually smiled in front of... her.

Okita turned his head to the side, trying hard not to think about Kagura. But it couldnt stop. His mind was just filled with her. Okita sighed and noticed that she already finished half of all the food. He looked at her and she was still stuffing the food in her mouth. "Cute..." he muttered very quietly.

"...WHAT???" he shivered then turned pink, "DID I JUST SAY CUTE??" he thought. Okita hoped that she didnt hear him but he wasnt sure... well, of course! Who would ever tell anyone that someone just called them cute??

But Kagura did hear it. It was faint, but she had heard it. She stopped eating for just a second, feeling her cheeks begin to heat. _He's talking about the waitress, that's all,_ she told herself and ate a bit faster. She didn't realize her face was almost as red as a tomato.

And she couldn't quite deny to herself how... pretty Okita had looked laughing. She had noticed it and wanted nothing more than to kick him. Hard. He was acting strange. It was nice, but weird. It reminded her of the boys on the soaps and television sitcoms; whenever they were out on dates with a girl they liked they would act nice... too nice, and they would pay for food and laugh at anything the girls did or said ...

_IS THIS A DATE?!_

She finished her bowl and stacked it on top of the others. Her face was much more red now, _Don't be silly Kagura, this isn't a date. Sadists don't go on dates with cute girls. _She breathed out, sat up straight and stared at him, "I'm ready for dessert." Her face was getting hotter.

Okita stared back at her and tilted his head, with a confused look, "Are you alright...?" you slowly put his hand on her forehead, and touched it gently.

He noticed that it was hot... then he noticed that he was touching her forehead. Okita pulled away quickly and blushed, "S-SORRY." he hit his hand under the table. Looking down, Okita was blushing furiously. "This isn't going good... its like... A DATE???" his mind went blank. Okita gulped and slowly raised his head, "...w-what kind of d-dessert...?"

Kagura quickly looked at the dessert menu, trying to ignore all the signs pointing to a date, "Everything. I want everything." Maybe if she ate enough food the atmosphere would go back to normal. Or maybe she should just point out how... awkward the situation felt. Yeah, maybe if she asked him he'd laugh and insult her and then they'd go back to fighting.

"H-hey," she started, wondering why her voice was so shaky.

"G-good," he said in a small voice. "....date? Is it...?" Okita thought silently.

She told him that she wanted everything and he nodded, smiling. He noticed that her voice was shaky. "Yes?" he tried to pretend to be calm when his heart was beating, very very fast.

Kagura looked away when he answered. She was getting nervous for nothing, she told herself. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, face as straight and voice as clear as possible, "There's some food on your face."

She mentally facepalmed at the small lie; she just couldn't bring herself to ask if it was a date. He'd probably mock her for ever thinking such thoughts. Of course it wasn't a date - they hated one another and people who hate each other do not go out on dates. It was as simple as that.

Her attention was finally diverted, once again, when the dessert arrived. She grabbed the nearest bowl and started to eat, ignoring the boy in front of her.

"O-oh." He mumbled and wiped his face, also knowing that there was nothing on it.

Okita took a bowl slowly and took a spoon. He wanted to start a conversation so he said, "...so... how is life with Danna?"

"Hm," Kagura looked up, mouth full. She swallowed, surprised Okita had spoken and asked a question about her life at that, "It's good. Except he never pays me and there's never any food." She pouted and continued eating. She didn't know what else to say nor if it would be polite to ask something back. Why was she even worrying about polite?

"How's work?" The atmosphere was awkward again.

"Oh... I see." he swallowed.

She asked him a question and he jumped a little bit, "O-Oh. Um... work is... useless, I guess." he grinned, "Well, annoying Hijikata-san is fun."

She finished a bowl and placed it on top of an empty one, "Why do you torture your Mayo Vice-Commander anyway?" She was curious. From what she had seen he wanted to off him just for the position, _See Kagura, he's a jerk. He was playing you before. It's all a trick. This isn't a date._

Kagura grabbed the last bowl and began eating. Their meal was almost over which meant they would probably start fighting soon. Though, she hadn't counted on Okita actually buying her everything on the menu; now she was feeling a bit lazy. And it still felt weird around him.

He frowned at his finished dessert and grumbled, "He likes my sister.... and my sister likes him too..."

Okita looked at her with depressed eyes, "I just... cant approve him... to my sister. I don't know what to do..." he sighed and added, "He's really cold to her too... I have no idea why she has... feelings. For him." he shivered.

"W-well, its not that I care about who she'll marry!" he shrugged forcefully, his eye twitched, "B-but she is my sister, right!?" he stared at Kagura.

Blushing, he leaned backwards and mumbled, "Sorry."

Kagura had stopped eating her last bowl of dessert halfway through his confession. Was that really Okita in front of her? The same sadist bastard she called her rival and wanted to beat into a bloody mess? She bit her bottom lip, looked down at her bowl and then, as if to offer some sort of comfort, she extended her arm out, offering the dessert, "You need it more than I do."

He had just genuinely told her how he felt and she wasn't sure how else to react. She sighed and looked away, "I didn't know you have a sister. I... have an older brother, but he abandoned my sick mother and me." She visibly frowned, _Stupid Kagura. What is sharing going to do to make this better?_

He blinked, "Oh. A brother. I see."

Okita tilted his head and took the dessert, nodding his thanks, "...its not very nice of him to abandon you like that..." he blushed again, "Did I just .. actually care???" he thought, mentally clutching his head in confusion.

"Yeah..." Kagura said, voice fading. She shook her head and smiled, "but you, despite being a creep, are a good brother at least." She had no idea why she just said that, but somewhere inside she wanted someone who cared for her as much as Okita obviously cared for his sister. It was... sweet.

He blinked and blushed furiously, "!!! O-oh. T-thanks... " he smiled at her.

Okita waved at the waitress and motioned for the bill. He took out Hijikata's wallet and grinned, "Loser Hijikata-san." he muttered under his breath.

She also blushed, but just a little. She waited for him to finish paying the bill before standing up, _Now what? _Would they ignore everything that had happened and go back to being bitter rivals? She stretched and grabbed her umbrella, ready to walk out or fight, whichever came first.

Okita stood up and walked out of the store, looking at the sky, "Its late..."

"Hey," he looked at Kagura, "I'll take you home. Don't complain."

"WHAT?????????????????" he screamed in his head.

Kagura blinked and opened her mouth to retort, but instead she shrugged, "Fine." She wasn't in the mood to argue really and it _was_ getting late.

Since the sun was setting she felt no need to open her umbrella and began walking. Her cheeks were still heated and she didn't know what to make of her afternoon with Okita. It seemed more like a date as the minutes passed, but she refused to acknowledge that.

"We'll be taking the mtr, ok?" he asked her while he handed her a ticket, "Don't complain" he repeated.

She took the ticket and looked at him, a brow raised, "If you kidnap me I'll kick your ass." He sure was being way too friendly today, but laziness got the best of her and she didn't complain.

Okita laughed, "Why would I kidnap you? I have no reason to. Now, get on." he said as the mtr doors opened and he mumbled, "...loads of people... oh well." and he walked in casually.

Kagura stuck out her tongue at him, "Because you're a creepy sadist." She hurried and boarded, squishing through some people, and began to look for seats.

He just grinned at her and looked for seats too. But, obviously, there were none. He took a pole and stood there right next to her. They were.. quite close. Since it was really packed inside there. Okita could see her every facial feature. This, was weird.

If she could ignore their proximity everything would be so much easier. She told herself to ignore it, but instead she ended up way too close to Okita. She noted that their bodies kept bumping and she could have sworn he was staring. Her face burned again.

He blushed and looked up, hoping that no one would dare push him near her. Well, his luck wasnt so good today. Right after he hoped that it wouldn't happen. It happened. Okita blinked and suddenly got his face pushed right into her shoulder. He blushed furiously.

"Hey... this isn't that... bad..." he thought suddenly and nuzzled his face deeper.

Kagura froze. She blinked and her mind blanked out. What the hell was happening anyway? Was he nuzzling her? _Stupid crowded..._ Before she could finish that thought someone bumped into her as well and her arms automatically swung around the closest thing to her - Okita.

Her mouth opened slightly as she realized she was now hugging the boy. What a day. She had so many things to write to her papi now.

He shuddered at the contact and realized also that Kagura had put her arms around him. Before he could say anything insulting to the man who pushed her, he was pushed himself. His arms swung around her waist and were locked. The nuzzling stopped and he couldnt say anything else. What could he say????

She could feel her cheeks heating up even worse than before. There she was, hugging the boy who fought with her time after time, and she rather liked it.

_No, I don't like it, _she thought. But she didn't make a move to let go. She told her arms to move but instead they tighten; she was beginning to enjoy the warmth radiating from Okita. He felt nice.

Nobody could see it, but he was blushing more then ever. Okita felt the hands tightened and he blinked but gave a tiny little smile, "I... like this...?" he thought again, trying to let go. His body still didn't move. He did like this. Pulling her closer, he smiled softly into her shoulder. Okita tilted his head to her neck and he blew a little breath, not knowing why he did it. "She.. smells good." he blushed, still holding her tight.

She shuddered against him and her eyes closed. She had no idea why it felt so comforting in his arms. Maybe she had eaten so much that her brain went to sleep. She hugged him tighter and nuzzled against him, _So this _is_ a date? The only thing left now is..._

But she knew a kiss wouldn't come. That would be just TOO awkward. Still, she wondered how his lips would feel...

Okita turned his head a little bit more and gently pecked on her neck. He couldnt stop. This gave him... pleasure. He couldnt stop the feeling rushing through his blood. Okita went a little closer and actually kissed her neck softly.

Kagura's mind stopped processing any thought after that. Her hands began to run along his back and one of them slowly crawled into his hair. It was softer than she originally guessed.

Without another thought she gently tugged on his hair, pulling him away from her neck, but just enough so she could turn her own face and press her lips against his. She had no idea what she was doing - she had only seen this stuff on television - but her body seemed to want to lose itself against Okita.

He blinked as her lips pressed on his own. Okita's heart melted and he kissed her back passionatly. One hand around her waist and one stroking her red hair. Everyone in the MTR stared at them, gaping. But he didn't care. Okita liked doing this.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she swore everyone around could hear it. Although part of her still screamed at herself to stop, she couldn't. His lips were nice and warm and they melted against hers. The hand in his hair combed softly through the strands while her other hand clung onto his jacket.

She had been so caught up in the kiss that she didn't realize her stop had come up.

He suddenly heard the 'ding!' of the MTR and pulled away fast, blushing like crazy. He pulled her out of the MTR, holding her hand, looking at the floor.

Kagura's face was as red as a tomato. She stared at their joined hands and pouted, suddenly realizing what had happened. It was a date. Or it had somehow turned into one and they had ki... she shook her head. She didn't want to think about it so she let him pull her along in silence.

She wanted to yank her hand away and run home, tell Gin-chan the sadist jerk had taken advantage of her pure maiden heart, but at the same time she wished they could hold hands for a little while longer, maybe even kiss again. Either way, it was going to be awkward around him. They couldn't just ignore it, right?

Her eyes fell to the ground. She couldn't even look at him properly, else her face would burn.

He stared at the floor wondering what to do. He couldnt let go of her... he wanted to keep feeling that warm touch. Okita couldn't stand it anymore. He took her chin and lifted it up softly, saying in a soft voice, "I'm sorry." and he kissed her gently.

Her eyes widened for a second, surprised by his action, but then they slowly closed. She leaned into the kiss, wanting to ask him why he had apologized; they both wanted this. It was obvious, at least in her mind, with the way her mind blanked out and the way their lips fused.

But it wasn't right. This would ruin what they had, that beautiful rivalry she was quite fond of. And he was still a sadist jerk.

Without a second thought she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. She bit her bottom to keep it from trembling, "We s-should... ignore t-today." She hated her voice for faltering and she hated Okita for kissing her and making her like it. Before Okita could respond, Kagura turned on her heels and ran.

Okita blinked as she ran away, then he turned around and frowned to himself muttering, "I knew it... she'd run anyways..." he started to walk to the Shinsengumi's HQ casually, feeling that he just... broke. Okita opened the door to the meeting room and said, "Osu... Sorry I'm late..."

Hijikata stared at him. Kondou stared at him. Yamazaki stared at him. His eyebrow tilted in confusion, "What?"

Kondou gave him a wave and said, "Something happened right...?"

Okita twitched a bit and said, "No."

Hijikata smirked and said, "Its a GIRL right?"

Glaring at Hijikata he said firmly, "NO."

Yamazaki smiled, then they all said, "Its.. Kagura-san, right?"

Okita twitched again and said, "I SAID NO."

Kagura didn't stop running until she arrived home. She tried sneaking in, hoping Shinpachi had gone home and Gin-chan was sleeping, but to her disappointment they were both sitting in the living room waiting for her return.

She frowned as she dodged questions about her whereabouts.

"Little girls shouldn't skip their curfew," Gintoki said, picking his nose.

"Kagura-chan, we were worried," Shinpachi tried to explain Gin's aloofness.

"I'm fine, I just ran into a sadist," was all she said before heading to the bathroom. She found it was easier to keep her voice flat now, but her mind still wandered back to Okita. She raised her hand and touched her lips. Why did she run? She should've kept kissing him and then delivered a punch for taking advantage.

Kondou sighed, "I was worried! You should tell me what was going on between you two!"

Okita sat down and leaned back yawning, knowing that he shouldn't lie to Kondou, "Nothing much... A kiss... or two..."

The members blinked then gaped at him. "YOU KISSED A GIRL???" They screamed at him, suddenly jumping from their seats. Except for Hijikata, who was laughing so much he fell.

Staring at Okita, Yamazaki cried, "I've never done it and YOU have???"

"...its not that bad is it...?" Okita said, with a confused look, "She kissed me first anyway."

They screamed at the top of their lungs again, "WHAT???" Hijikata was still on the floor, laughing, almost choking on his cigarette.

"WHY? HOW?" Kondou asked with disbelief.

"Well, I... kissed her neck. Then she... pulled my hair and kissed me." he turned a little pink, remembering the scene.

After showering Kagura opened the door to find Gintoki and Shinpachi right where she left them. She casually walked to Sadaharu and began to pet him, "It's late. Old men and little children should be in bed."

Gintoki dismissed the comment in favor of picking his nose.

"Who are you to talk?!" Shinpachi half yelled, but then coughed and continued in a calmer voice, "You came back looking sad, Kagura-chan, what happened?"

Kagura blinked and then shrugged, "I told you, I ran into a sadist." She knew they could probably figure out who she meant without naming him, "And he fed me." After she took a deep breath she continue, rather quickly, "And-then-he-said-he'd-take-me-home-but-we-kissed-on-the-way-end-of-story."

Shinpachi's jaw dropped. Gintoki acted indifferent, though he was surprised, "Kagura-chan, your innocence has been striped by the sadist tax-robber." Oh his poor, unknowing Kagura.

"It's fine, I ran away before -all- my innocence was stolen," she said as she hugged Sadaharu.

Clearing his throat again, Shinpachi said, "Kagura-chan, you can't just run away from this. Do... you like him?"

She paused to think about it, trying not to smile at the memory.

He frowned, "Then.. she ran. Away." he looked away, trying not to look hurt.

The cries of despair stopped slowly as they stared at their sadistic comrade. Kondou winced, "This is... bad."

"Why?" Okita said, tilting his head.

Hijikata grinned, "We're going to the Yorozuya tomorrow. It's Otae-sans birthday. Kondou HAS to go."

Noting the half-hidden smile, Gintoki motioned for Shinpachi to lean close, "She's fogotton about tomorrow. There's no doubt the gorilla and his groupie will be there."

Shinpachi nodded, "What do we do?"

Gintoki shrugged, "We'll let her remember on her own. If she likes him there's nothing we can do." Except spy on them if they wander off together, he added mentally.

Kagura raised a brow at the whispering men, "I'm going to bed now." She opened her closet door and jumped inside, "Stop whispering and go to bed." Why did she live with children?

She closed the door and laid down, giving the kiss one more thought and decided she did, in fact, like him. It was strange, but somehow over the course of their fighting and bickering she had grown to like him.

Okita ran to his room and headdesked. "Shit." he muttered.

"...tomorrow's going to be sooo awkward." he thought to himself.

THE NEXT DAY

Kondou dressed in an ugly suit and grinned, "Otae-san!! Happy Birthday!!!" he waltzed into the Yorozuya, handing out the presents.

The whole Shinsengumi came, wearing suits (of course nicer then Kondou's) and Okita walked in quietly, putting his hands in his pockets.

He wore a suit too, complete with a tie and a rose in his breast pocket.

That morning Kagura had woken up and proceeded to freak out. She had forgotten the party for Otae and she knew the Shinsengumi would be there. After dressing in a plain, but cute pink dress (she let her out of her buns for the day as well) she began to follow Otae around. It would be strange if she found herself alone with Okita.

Sure enough the Shinsengumi arrived. It didn't take much for Okita to catch her eye; she had never paid much attention to how the boy looked, but she found that on that particular day Okita looked very nice. A faint blush covered her cheeks and she decided to hide in the kitchen, away from the tax-robbers and Otae's violent reaction to Kondo's presence. She'd just eat all the cake and the rest of the food.

Okita walked to the kitchen, not knowing that she was there. He couldn't see her but he just went in there to wash his hands. Okita hummed softly as he washed them, then drying them.

After stealing a piece of cake from the counter Kagura turned around and spotted Okita. The gods must've been angry with her to punish her with such luck. But then she figured it was better to confront the boy instead of hiding from him - she wasn't a coward!

She swallowed a bit of cake and walked up to him, poking his back.

He jumped at the poke and suddenly said very fast, "I didn't put the bomb in your cake, Hijik- oh. Its you." he stared at her with lifeless eyes, "Yes?"

There was a slight jab in her gut at his reaction to her, but then again, it _was_ her fault. He wouldn't exactly be happy to see her. Kagura stared at the ground and opened her mouth to say something, but the words were lost. What could she say anyway? He looked hurt...

She looked back up to him. Did that mean he really liked her?

Her fingers began playing with the hem of her skirt, "What.. did yesterday mean?" Her voice was quieter than usual.

Okita tried not to walk away since he saw that she looked a bit disappointed so he stayed.

Blinking, Okita faintly blushed, and tried to change the subject, "..you look cute today..." and he smiled sweetly, slightly tilting his head.

But he knew he'd have to give an answer, he looked away, "..everytime I saw you that day.. you shined and my heart... it beated faster and faster... Is this... love?" he turned his head and looked at her confused.

Kagura blushed at his first comment, but she just about jumped in surprise at the second. Love? Her eyes softened and she looked away, face as red as ever. He wasn't sick or even playing a cruel joke on her, was he? He looked sincere.

She didn't even think about her actions. Instead she ran into Okita, arms wrapping around his waist. She had felt it too, the way her heart pounded, threatening to burst.

Okita was startled at the sudden embrace. He smiled softly and slowly put one arm on her waist, and one, stroking her hair, "I thought you hated this..."

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "No. I like this." Probably too much, she added mentally, but it didn't matter since he felt the same way.

Okita blushed and looked at the ceiling grinning, "I like this very much, you know." he said with an emphasis on 'very much'.

He pushed her away a bit and kissed her forehead very gently, not knowing that everyone was at the door, spying.

Of course, she figured everyone else was spying, since usually she was one of the people in the spy group. She gestured for him to come closer so she could whisper, "What do we do about the audience at the doorway?"

"I know what to do," he smirked and winked, "This!"

Okita suddenly kissed her right on the lips when everyone was looking.

Kagura's eyes widened, but she quickly relaxed and kissed back.

She heard a collection of gasps and Gin-chan's disappointed murmur of "Oh no! My Kagura-chan is growing up!" That would teach them to spy on her.

Okita pulled away, and threw her into the air, only to catch her swiftly, carrying her bridal style.

"Kondou-san." he smirked, "I got a girl faster then you." and he ran out of the kitchen.

Okita laughed at Kondou's dumbfounded expression and ran faster.

Kagura laughed also and once they were outside she pointed to a random direction, "I want ice-cream~" She had seen it on the soaps before; the boy would buy the girl ice cream and sometimes they'd even share it.

Did this mean he was her boyfriend now? She grinned at the idea.

"Fine~ " he jogged slowly to the store, grinning, "What flavor~?"

"Every!!" she grinned and she hugged him fast.

"You'll never change will you?" he said playfully and ran towards the random direction, smiling.


End file.
